


恰同学少年（A dream of the youth）

by xiari127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: 奥利比·波布兰/伊旺·高尼夫粮食不分攻受——本文完成于2007.2.22“恰同学少年，风华正茂。书生意气，挥斥方遒。”Young we were, schoolmates,At life's full flowering;Filled with student enthusiasm,Boldly we cast all restraints aside.Whole work is in Chinese, no English version





	1. Chapter 1

（一）伊旺`高尼夫

海尼森的春天有种说不出的潮湿感，不算舒服但是却很凉爽。这样的春天不会说是一个好的开始，但是起码也不会太糟糕。抱着这种心态，伊旺`高尼夫并不觉得自己的16岁开始的有些令人压抑。尽管去年的冬天，父亲的死亡让家里充满了灰色的气氛。如果没有这件事，伊旺`高尼夫就如高尼夫家所有长男一样骄傲的踏入商界，然后叱咤风云兴旺家族。以前母亲说到这里的时候会很自豪的提到他的父亲——上代高尼夫家的长男库鲁兹`高尼夫，接着说道：  
“你父亲的弟弟也有个很了不起的儿子噢。波利斯也在费沙做着不小的生意。”  
伊旺`高尼夫如平常一样的“噢”，然后随便说着意义不明的话：“不知道经常做星际飞行会不会能够比较年轻。”  
也许习惯于母亲这样自豪的口气或者不屑于这种骄傲的气氛，当母亲在说：“伊旺，恐怕不能送你去费沙读商学院了。”的时候，伊旺`高尼夫没有做出太多的态度。一切平常的好像母亲在说：“今天吃咖喱吧。”  
“我去读军校好了。”伊旺`高尼夫随便翻翻手中的介绍本，“还有四个弟妹，读书都需要花钱的。军校免费的话，应该比较合适我。”  
母亲的脸上挂着复杂的表情，战火纷飞的年代每个孩子的生命对于做母亲的来说都非常珍贵。但是除了军校实在没有其他选择。  
“专业有没有选好呢？不如后勤好了，这样和商学院差的也不算多。”母亲说着这样的话，实在是不想看到儿子上战场。  
“空军飞行学院，我已经递过去简历了。没有问题的话，通过考核后就能入学了。”伊旺`高尼夫合上介绍本，结束刚刚象征性的翻动。母亲没有说话，大儿子一向很有主见，一旦决定了就不会改变。  
“那……那，那就等结果吧。”母亲站起来，双手在裙摆间蹭了又蹭。看到大儿子没有继续对话的意思，耸耸肩走回里屋。  
“可以的话，我不想看到他上战场。”温和的老妇人对着丈夫的遗像，用心在沟通。

 

“考核成绩寄到了。”伊旺`高尼夫拆开信封，“反应能力，体能，以及基础文化知识都过了。体检也没问题。明天去领校服。哦，学校要求住校，我以后可能一个月才回来一次。”  
“那……也好。”母亲笑着，转身去厨房，“今天做些你喜欢的食物吧。”  
伊旺`高尼夫把信封随手丢在沙发上，转身上楼回到自己的房间。信封上印着海尼森空军飞行学院的徽章，很气派。复杂的花纹好像一种不可侵犯的象征。

“为什么要去飞行学院呢？”母亲有一次装作不经意的问。  
“比较刺激吧。”伊旺`高尼夫自己也不太清楚答案是什么。  
“可以的话，我还是希望你能够学商。尽管家里现在比较紧张，但是……”  
“没有关系的。本来我也不太合适学这个。说不定做到谈判桌上，我除了毒舌什么也不会呢。”  
伊旺`高尼夫开始并没有觉得开飞船是怎么有趣的职业，大概好像只是比学商要好那么一点点，就一点点。

 

（二）奥利比`波布兰  
波布兰其实挺喜欢读小说，他觉得到了飞行学院之后说不定能够用上小说里面比较经典的告白语句。用他的话来解释就是：“如果这是踏入坟墓的第一步的话，我希望接下来的路有足够多的美女陪伴。”所以拿到录取通知书的当天，波布兰特地跑去买了瓶昂贵有格调的男用古龙水。香水店的售货员看他的眼神很怪异，好像16岁的男孩子配上奶油的香味才比较合适。  
波布兰不是很满意自己的名字：奥利比。他知道有那么个小说的男主角一个孤儿也叫这个名字。的确，他不知道自己的父母是什么人，说不定是帝国高雅美丽的逃婚贵妇人和同盟创业经历坎坷的奋斗型年轻人。这有可能，以前住在远房姑母家的时候，她最恨看到他翡翠色的眼眸和酒红色的头发。总会狠狠地说他：“你这个没人要的野孩子！”波布兰不觉得这话需要反驳，他不但不知道自己的父母是什么人，也不知道自己的生日。当同村的女孩子说：“奥利比，你眼睛的颜色真的很漂亮！像绿宝石一般！”波布兰很自豪，他大多觉得姑母粗鲁的态度是因为没有丈夫陪在身边。  
决定离开姑母家的时候，波布兰心情很好。在这个世界上，结识不同的女孩子，然后听到她们对自己的赞赏，很幸福。——当然，也有不好的经历。  
“噢，以为有一张脸就能讨好所有的女孩子么？那我劝你不如去学一门手艺，这样能增加你钓马子的筹码。”波布兰承认自己活着的这15年因为这么一句被全盘否定了。大他不过3岁的女子叼着烟高傲的从他身边走过去，连看都懒得多看他一眼。  
那年，波布兰参加了飞行学院的入学考。顺利的简直让波布兰相信自己是个天才——军队比较喜欢他这样没背景的孩子，即使出了事情也不用通知家里。就算战死，也能省一部分抚恤金。学校当然不能想象以后头痛的事件。  
报道领校服的那天，波布兰很兴奋，兴奋的脑袋烧到糊涂。履历表上，赫然大笔写着—生日：十五月三十六日。

多年后，似乎有那么一天自己之后十几年的那个老友问过自己：“既然要增加自己追女性的筹码。为什么当初不去陆军学院学自由搏击。女孩子会比较喜欢强大的人吧。”  
“喂！你这个没有情调的男人。打伤了那张脸！你叫我拿什么去追女孩子！难道要挂一张奇丑如你的脸么！”  
“伤痕可是男子汉的勋章。”被说“没有情调”，“奇丑”的男人用点头向和自己打招呼的女兵回礼，然后继续埋头填字谜。

波布兰如果再想起这段对话，可能还是没有答案。  
也许只是为了一个相遇，也许只是为了之后十多年的回忆。  
说不定还有为了十多年后自己孤身一人，在空气中感受他的存在。

（三）伊丽莎白`布鲁克  
伊丽莎白看到波布兰的时候，对方正笑着说：“学姐，你的眼睛真的很动人。”她瞪了他一眼，那红头发的小子还在咧着嘴傻笑。然后她看到老师喜欢的那个优等生从远处走来，只是向她点了下头说：“学姐好。”接着走掉。  
那个优等生在那届飞行学院的新生中很突出。入学的摸底中拿了第一的成绩。第二的是眼前这个红头发的小子。在给导师递学生会新生推荐表的时候，伊丽莎白写下了“伊旺`高尼夫”这个名字。  
伊丽莎白微笑的说：“谢谢。同学你的名字是……”她当然知道对方叫奥利比`波布兰，就是故意的。  
“奥利比`波布兰，很顺口的发音吧！不过，和我的相比学姐的名字更加美妙呢！伊丽莎白……这是……”  
伊丽莎白翻着手里的表单：“抱歉我还有事情，有时间再聊吧。”打断波布兰的话，伊丽莎白有礼貌的点头，离开。也许是因为被学弟搭讪的尴尬，她恶作剧的在学生会新生推荐表上写下“奥利比`波布兰”。

那之后的某天，她有幸见证了这一段十多年回忆的开始。  
学生会的会议室里面站着不少人，打头的两个人分别是伊旺`高尼夫和奥利比`波布兰。前者的制服扣子规矩的从上到下依序系好，衣袖领角都有熨过的痕迹。而后者敞着制服最上的两颗纽扣，露出已能看出代表男性特征的喉结还有线条明显的锁骨。后面的一些人，尤其是女生竟然不自觉地按照各自的喜好站到这两人的身后。  
波布兰仰着头看看自己身后的女生，又看看高尼夫的身后。  
“厚！虽然摸底的时候让你拿了第一，不过看来个人魅力上还是我更胜一筹啊。”  
高尼夫连看都没看波布兰，眼睛直视面前的办公桌。伊丽莎白没有说话，就看着这个优等生，等待着这个不善言辞的人的反应。  
“只是说话的语调变化比较丰富而已，就可以上升到个人魅力的地步么。真是可笑的辩白。”  
伊丽莎白、波布兰包括屋子里的其他人不是睁大了眼睛，就是张大了嘴。在所有人眼中，寡言少语的优等生根本就是人兽无害到善良的地步。而刚刚说出的话，无疑是温驯的考拉伸出的利爪，把挂在伊旺`高尼夫脸上的那张名叫“和善”的面具撕碎掉。  
波布兰愣在那里，不过很快就恢复了平静。  
“辩白？难道阁下觉得性格沉闷欠缺正常交流就是个人魅力的表现么？”  
“噢，如果只会说甜言蜜语对女性学员示好是正常交流的话，我想大部分人都会选择做个没有个人魅力的人。”高尼夫终于转过头，用一种轻松的表情看着波布兰。人群中开始有人窃笑。  
这之后你来我往的唇枪舌战很好看，伊丽莎白甚至忘记召集新生过来的目的。直到两个人都默契的闭上嘴巴，脸上都带着不屑，毫不认同，对方很讨厌的表情看着对面的人，伊丽莎白才回过神。  
“本来是想对你们说说加入学生会的事情。不过时间不够了，下回再说吧。散会。”新生们作鸟兽状散掉。伊丽莎白开始整理手中的资料，隐约间听到会议室外面有人在吵架。领头的声音很清晰：“喂！你这个家伙一定要和我做对才高兴么！平时不见你这么咄咄逼人啊！”  
“咄咄逼人……我以为你不会用成语。”  
……

毕业后，伊丽莎白留校做了飞行学院的导师。毕业那天，波布兰说：“学姐，以后还能见到你我真的太幸福了。”高尼夫很严肃的说：“能够远离战场是幸运的，学姐以后也请努力。”  
又过了不知道十几年，偶然翻到那时的档案。宇宙历787年入学的那届新生，生存的名单里只有“奥利比`波布兰”一个名字。伊丽莎白闭上眼睛，很多事情倒带般的从黑暗中闪过。最后留下的颜色中，两个年轻的孩子在会议室针锋相对。伊丽莎白惊异的发现，她还记得当时两人的服饰，包括他们的不屑、仰头，包括站在他们身后的女孩子的样子。  
“原来……活下来的只有一人。”

开始的时候所有人都在一起，结束的时候大家各自走开。  
狂欢，是一群人的孤单。孤单，是一个人的狂欢。  
站在宇宙的某个角落，活着的人只能独自享受狂欢。

 

（四）伊旺`高尼夫  
第一次见他的时候完全没注意到对方多么的了不起。在伊旺`高尼夫这个16岁男孩的眼睛中，对方就好像自己四个弟妹一样，在张牙舞爪的讨糖吃。那样咋呼的咧着嘴还有高高的腔调，伊旺`高尼夫只当是如家里般的热闹，然后从对方身边绕过。那个人就不爽的堵到自己面前，说着类似于“你还不赖嘛。”“你这样太骄傲小心被打。”伊旺`高尼夫的眼中把波布兰和弟妹们重叠了又分开。“什么嘛，吵闹的好像没糖吃的小孩。”——这话伊旺`高尼夫当然没有说出来。身为高尼夫家长男的他虽然不屑，但是还会习惯性的保有这个家族应有的矜持和骄傲。  
“不服气的话，下次可以来超过我试试。”  
之于双方，这简直是糟糕透顶的首次对话。骄傲的伊旺`高尼夫和自我感觉良好的奥利比`波布兰简直是默契的没话说得把这次交流给扔到宇宙的黑洞之中。  
包括在伊丽莎白面前走过的某人甲，和某人乙的首次搭讪，更是毫无印象。

学生会的那次交流，如果无法用“糟糕透顶”来形容的话，就只能用“更加糟糕透顶”来形容。伊旺`高尼夫理所当然的不会记住对方的名字，奥利比`波布兰自然是毫无记下对方名字的兴趣。  
伊旺`高尼夫有点，就那么点的爽快。在严肃的家庭环境中不能随便说的话现在可以说出来，还可以想说多少就说多少。这点变化还很难察觉到，但是对于很多事情的开始，这种变化最后都会影响很多。

伊旺`高尼夫还以为自己的心态和入学时毫无差别，没有偏离轨道就那样按部就班的前进着。第一周的生活费发下来的时候他把其中一半留下来给家里。16岁的年纪不该思考一些事情，这些对于伊旺`高尼夫来说是不存在的概念。习惯想太多事情的人往往不喜欢让大脑闲下来。理所当然的，剩下的钱被伊旺`高尼夫拿去买了所谓的“大脑功能锻炼书籍”——纵横填字谜。  
结果，优等生前所未有的在第二周开课的时候迟到了。原因是前一晚作题太晚，用伊旺`高尼夫自己的话来解释就是：“钱尔森教授的理论课还不如自学的好。”他不能知道，变化的事情已越来越多。

也许优等生也没想过学商和学飞行都需要很多理论知识。大约只是和机器打交道会比和人打交道相比更加容易把。这之后很久，想到那段早起迟到的日子，伊旺`高尼夫会突然觉得那时自己叛逆得很有性格。说不定在高尼夫家的守则上，这根本就是败坏家庭名誉的事情。  
告别家里那样的生活，伊旺`高尼夫在迟到的时间里躺在草丛上，用填字谜盖着脸睡觉。这种生活如此惬意，惬意的让人不想放手。

这段日子在这十多年的回忆中是最无忧无虑的时光，无所谓之后的战火纷飞和生离死别。  
后来的那十多年就这样被双方选择地一起度过，习惯了对方的一切却没有厌倦。或者两个人都满意这样的回忆。

 

（五）奥利比`波布兰  
学生会的新干部名单下来的时候。伊旺`高尼夫的名字出人意料的没有挂在上面，奥利比`波布兰的名字令人惊奇的挂在“风纪委员”的框框后面。  
前者还躺在草丛中睡觉，后者早已挂起“风纪委员”的牌子在出勤表上前者的名字后面画上“迟到一次”的红线。这样，奥利比`波布兰沉浸在自己首次工作的喜悦中，还没有把这个蹩脚的名字和那张令人生厌的脸挂上钩。  
奥利比`波布兰最清晰的是那天，当他在学校后山的草丛中逮到“优等生”“令人生厌的家伙”“蹩脚名字的主人”的时候，对方面对自己时说的话。  
“学校的人都死光了么？轮到你做风纪委员。”  
伊旺`高尼夫一如既往的讨厌，波布兰就差扯下风纪委员的牌子直接上去和他大打出手。他还能记得当时自己的心情，好像被千千万万美女说“你就点本事？最好去学门手艺来增加自己钓马子的筹码。”  
“喂！你是不是对于这样的生活厌倦了，想死又没有勇气！我送你一程好了！”波布兰上去一拳，高尼夫没有躲。波布兰很清楚当时对方不是躲不开而是不愿躲。波布兰没有再出手，就这样看着他。头一次，波布兰发觉有不对的地方。眼前的人不是因为说话带刺表情不屑才让波布兰看着不爽。是因为对方的眼神，毫无活力漠不关心的眼神。

波布兰可能早就过了有这种眼神的时候，大概还是在姑母家听对方说“野孩子”的时候。很多事情，对波布兰来说就那样过来了也不会特意去记得。可是就那样一瞬间，他好像记起来一些小时候的事情。他突然有些犹豫要不要道歉，过了一秒后奥利比`波布兰明白过来“道歉”这根本是让人乘虚而入的想法。——高尼夫抬起头给了他一拳，在腹部。  
痛纠着五脏六腑翻来覆去，波布兰就差两眼一黑昏过去。  
“下次再打要记得打腹部，那里比较吃痛。”  
“什么乱七八糟的！终究是因为这个人太讨厌所以自己才会讨厌他！没有其他的任何理由！”  
波布兰被打得大脑清醒了许多，上勾拳回去，对方躲开。  
“不要老摆出这样愤世嫉俗的表情好不好！没人欠你钱！要是觉得生活无趣人生无聊就去自杀，不要浪费空气！”越打骂的越爽，波布兰有些停不下来，想把心中的感情都发泄出来。  
“愤世嫉俗？这个成语用的好，不过我对谁都没有意见。应该也不会对你特别愤世嫉俗吧。”高尼夫当然知道波布兰指的是什么。要么做出改变去成长，要么按部就班的走下去。“比较刺激吧。”——当初选择来这里是这样的理由，或者伊旺`高尼夫就不是能够继承家业，平凡的过一辈子的人。

“装什么矜持，骨子里不过也很叛逆嘛！”波布兰累倒在地上喘气。  
“恩，这倒是阿。”没有以往回过来的恶毒语句，伊旺`高尼夫靠在树上整理衣服。  
波布兰看着对方，就这样没有了下句。  
云在天上飘动，打下来的影子把他遮住又移开。沉默着就任一切流动。  
“再一次迟到你就三次旷课退学了。要回到家里接受父母的安排还是继续留在飞行学院。”  
“别不说话！这回的生杀大权可在我手上！”

再后来过了很久，年轻的击坠王在看到战舰的炮火闪着刺眼的白光朝着自己迎面扑来得时候，也许后悔了当初的选择。  
十多年的回忆因那个没有被记下的迟到开始，结束于宇宙浩瀚的星海中闪着白光的炮火。  
活着的人喝着威士忌，手在抖。当时拿着笔的触感还留在指尖。  
为什么没有写下去。奥利比`波布兰后来会想到那一刻，然后手抖得厉害。  
谁又会意识到，一切的一切，在最初选择的时候，早就已是万劫不复。

（六）伊丽莎白`布鲁克  
“如果说进入这所学校就是踏入地狱的第一步的话，我希望接下来的路有足够多的美女陪伴。”奥利比`波布兰说这话的时候正闪烁着那双翡翠绿的眼睛躺在伊丽莎白的旁边。  
787届的新生比任何哪届都倒霉许多。第一年就被迫被拉去军队充数。一个月后，伊丽莎白带着学生会的人等在飞行学院的大门口。回来的人数没有减少许多，令人兴奋的是带回的还有少许功绩。  
“这是我平生打下的第一架王尔古雷。这个喜悦，我希望你同我一起分享。”伊丽莎白还记得很清楚当时这个男人的语调，还有站在旁边人群中的某个沉默寡言的家伙偶然撇过来的一眼。  
学校宿舍的夜晚足够森严，一夜未归的人是学生会长伊丽莎白`布鲁克和风纪委员奥利比`波布兰，留在宿舍里做挡箭牌的是优等生伊旺`高尼夫。

第二天回到宿舍的伊丽莎白想到了很多。包括因为没有时间而抓阄决定学生会职务的事情。抓到奥利比`波布兰的时候她就觉得自己头一晕，干脆撞死算了。幸好奥利比`波布兰的个人举止虽然随便但还没有可恶到败坏风气的地步。  
伊丽莎白以为这样“幸好”就能幸好到自己毕业，可是事与愿违。再一年的选举上她稳坐学生会会长的宝座。会长的第一个任务是拉下波布兰风纪委员的职务。  
再之后，那个随便的男人以“六无主义巨头”的身份站到和她对立的舞台上。她后悔当初自己怎么就没撞死，更加令人发指的是“六无主义”团体的二号人物是那个叫伊旺`高尼夫的优等生。  
学生们这么说“风纪委员和优等生代表的就是‘六无主义’，这才是我们真正的面目。”  
伊丽莎白有一次悄悄找伊旺`高尼夫问过，对方丝毫没有表示出对这个组织的兴趣，却淡淡的说：“大概是因为比较刺激吧。”伊丽莎白这回没有来得及一头撞死或者晕过去，因为对方又继续说：“学姐倒不如享受男朋友送的这份娱乐的礼物。波布兰那个家伙说很喜欢看到你忙碌认真的样子。”接着优等生恭敬的点头，走掉。伊丽莎白就觉得浑身都在痛，有如和波布兰第一次的那一夜。痛，痛到高潮的痛。

她毕业的时候，就想起第一次看到他们的时候。好像波布兰的红色头发长了些，高尼夫的金发还是那么短，脸上却意外的增多了很多岁月考验留下的痕迹。  
如果当初有邀请优等生一起来分享那个喜悦的话。  
伊丽莎白隐约记得在学校见过伊旺`高尼夫的母亲，因为“六无主义”那事。她用极其官方的态度称呼对方“高尼夫太太”。  
“高尼夫太太”，伊丽莎白还记得那个称呼，一直记得。  
没有成为“波布兰太太”才是最值得庆幸的事情。其实，伊丽莎白也会顺带想到这个称呼。

（七）击坠王  
奥利比`波布兰和伊旺`高尼夫毕业的那天，同届的同学一起去狂欢。波布兰抱怨领毕业证的时候高尼夫的表情太令人不爽，接着说我被分配到第一舰队，你这样的家伙只能去第二舰队。高尼夫当时的表情有种说不出的让波布兰不爽，仿佛自己被高尼夫卖了还在给他数钱一样。对方仰头灌了一杯威士忌说，抱歉以后要见证你用同样无趣的方式追女孩子的全过程了。波布兰哀嚎你这个家伙肯定是打也打不死的，高尼夫若无其事的说我也是在第一舰队。  
大家喝的烂醉，醉的不省人事。

波布兰后来还有过一次这样的经历，那一个月的时间，他昏天地暗的喝了很多。大脑混沌中想到很多事情：第一次的晚上伊丽莎白被羞涩染红的双颊；毕业时酒吧中自己的哀嚎；姑母叫自己“没人要的野孩子”；风光无限的“六无主义”团体；人称“魔术师”的异类；伊谢尔伦温暖的人造阳光和美丽的女兵……他没觉得自己忘记了什么，那个人在记忆中的每一处，似乎就从来没有离开过。哪怕仅仅是一句毒舌，一张调动令，那人都在自己身边。

高尼夫还记得拿到调动书的时候，已经留教的伊丽莎白说：“波布兰也在第一舰队，我特别安排的。”  
“女人的报复心真是可怕啊。难道还在怀恨我们当初‘六无主义’的事情。结果要踢走麻烦人物也要把我顺带上。”  
伊丽莎白大笑的跟他说：“这样对你来说不是比较刺激么？”  
高尼夫深深鞠躬：“谢谢学姐。”  
“是布鲁克少尉。”  
“谢谢布鲁克少尉。”  
“以后也好好相处阿。”  
“少尉是在讽刺我么。”  
高尼夫感觉很安心，他能料想到那个人听到这个消息时抓狂的反应。抬起头，风吹过，留下的是无声的大笑。

波布兰也许习惯了每次高尼夫都要可恶的反击他，唯独最后的那次他没反击他。  
高尼夫也许能够猜到每次波布兰听到他回击后的反应，唯独最后的那次他不能。  
伊丽莎白也许根本就没想过他们两个人会分开，唯独最后看到生存名单的时候。

再过了不知道很多年，伊丽莎白走在街上抱着自己的孩子。身边的男人爱惜的搂着她，亲昵地称呼她“伊丽莎白”。她会想到那声“学姐”——两个完全不同的腔调。或者听到熟人称呼她“拉丝特奈太太”的时候，想到那声“高尼夫太太”。  
她想也许自己有一天能够再见到那个随便的男人，听到对方说：“学姐，你还一如几十年前那样美丽阿！”然后想象旁边另外那个严肃的男人说：“是啊，只有你才会老的那么快。”

 

（完）


	2. 恰同学少年[番外]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一篇，完

番外 伊旺`高尼夫的四弟妹  
伊旺（Ivan），艾拉（Ira），欧文（Irwin），艾萨克（Isaac），以丽斯（Iris）。大约是因为老高尼夫库鲁兹`高尼夫太喜欢I这个字母的关系。一家五个孩子：四个儿子和一个女儿名字全是I开头的。所以五个孩子也特别的相亲相爱？  
艾拉比伊旺小了6岁。开始是老高尼夫对他的妻子说“不如我们要个女儿把”。10个月后护士说“是男孩”的时候伊旺站在父亲的身边说“没有关系的。”  
两年后欧文的出生，伊旺还是那个调调，不同的是手里抱着双眼圆睁得艾拉。  
再后来，生下艾萨克的时候伊旺一手拉着5岁的艾拉，怀里抱着3岁的欧文。  
“四这个数字不够吉利，不如再要一个孩子。如果还不是女孩就不要了。”老高尼夫这样说。  
“反正带孩子也没什么大不了。”伊旺这样说。  
伊旺14岁的时候以丽斯出生了。用高尼夫太太的话说就是：“我终于不再是一个人。”

在艾拉的眼里，哥哥根本就是把他自己当成一家之主，命令的说“你们快去睡觉。”  
欧文这时候就说了：“艾拉，你不觉得哥哥做饭很好吃么？”  
艾萨克在旁边的床上哭，一哭惹得以丽斯也开始哭。  
伊旺从里屋跑出来，一会儿两个人都不哭了，伊旺又跑回厨房。  
艾拉看着哥哥跑来跑去：“话说，老妈在做什么？”  
欧文：“笨蛋！当然在给我们准备学校的东西！”

大约是因为艾拉不喜欢大哥的缘故，欧文很喜欢大哥。父亲一直在外工作，母亲掌管家里大小事务，大哥帮母亲分担了很多。长兄如父，欧文大概有这么一点点地感觉。  
艾萨克对大哥的印象不深。记忆中每次他回来看弟妹都带很多东西回来。印象中有一次他回来了三天，还是印象中的大哥，印象中艾拉对大哥不冷不热的态度，欧文对大哥毕恭毕敬的态度。还有自己，在接过对方送给自己的礼物的时候感受到一直以来对方把手放到自己头上的那种感觉。  
以丽斯的记忆中的伊旺大约等于父亲的存在，因为她的记忆中没有老高尼夫那张挂满褶子的脸。尽管如此她还是觉得大哥的存在很陌生。后来大哥战死了，军队的人送来了一大笔抚恤金，母亲的憔悴犹如练习过千百遍的那种反映。艾拉说大哥当初是为了我们才去读军校，那时母亲就极度悲伤，生怕有一天会看到这样的场景。  
以丽斯喜欢听艾拉、欧文、艾萨克讲大哥的故事。故事中还有一个和大哥性格相差十万八千里的人，她没见过他。听哥哥们的叙述，那人翡翠色的眼睛能够勾引世界上所有的美女。以丽斯怕怕的说那他是坏人！肯定抢了哥哥的女朋友！三个哥哥会哈哈大笑，然后沉默。这么多年，确实从没见过大哥带女友回来，或者听他提到某个女性。  
有一次以丽斯无意间翻倒了一个老式相册。点开按钮，立体照片随着不稳的电压一闪一闪的跳动着。在照片上有个男人，黄色削短的头发让这个人显得格外精神，蓝色的眼睛和自己的一模一样。旁边站着的男子大笑着搂着黄色头发的男子，红色的头发跳动般的有生命力，翡翠绿的眼睛让自己心跳猛地一乱。画面随着电池的没电“哗”的消失掉。面前的一切空空地，一如平常什么也没有发生过。以丽斯眨眨眼睛再按相册，没有反应。把相册放回抽屉，她悄悄离开房间。老式相册静静的躺在抽屉中，里面是再也无法触碰到的一段回忆。

**Author's Note:**

> 老文，也不修了。有病句错字请谅解。


End file.
